Antispecismo
L'antispecismo è il movimento filosofico, politico e culturale che si oppone allo specismo. Il primo autore a parlare di «specismo» fu lo psicologo Richard D. RyderR.D. Ryder, Victims of Science: The Use of Animals in Research, London, Davis Poynter, 1975 e R.D. Ryder, Animal Revolution: Changing Attitudes towards Speciesism, Oxford, Basil Blackwell, 1989 . Egli sostiene l'esigenza di smascherare che il più grosso "errore morale" che contraddistingue la società occidentale antropocentrica risiede nel suo rifiutarsi di riservare un trattamento egualitario agli esseri non umani solo per ragioni connesse all'assenza di un legame di specie. L'approccio antispecista ritiene che: *le capacità di sentire (di provare sensazioni come piacere e dolore), di interagire con l'esterno, di manifestare una volontà, di intrattenere rapporti sociali, non siano prerogative della specie umana; *l'attribuzione di tali capacità agli animali di specie non umana comporti un cambiamento essenziale del loro status etico, da equiparare a quello normalmente riconosciuto agli animali di specie umana; *da ciò debba conseguire una trasformazione profonda dei rapporti tra individui umani ed individui non umani. *ogni essere senziente possiede diritti esistenziali che dovrebbero essere riconosciuti dall'umanità, indipendentemente dal loro modo di vivere, ovviamente diverso da quello umano. L'idea che sia possibile riconoscere agli animali non umani diritti validi all'interno delle comunità umane inizia a diffondersi verso la fine del XVIII secolo, in un clima di promozione di diritti per un numero sempre maggiore di individui in precedenza soggetti a discriminazione, quali le donne e gli schiavi. Il filosofo Jeremy Bentham, in questo contesto, fu il primo a proporre di seguire un'impostazione etica fondata su un criterio capace di includere tutti gli animali all'interno di una medesima comunità morale. Per quanto Bentham si opponga fortemente al causare sofferenza agli animali non umani, egli non mette tuttavia mai in discussione il nostro diritto di sfruttarli e ucciderli per fini umani – quando ciò avviene senza inutili torture. Nonostante i forti limiti del suo utilitarismo, il pensiero dell'autore ha fornito una forte base concettuale all'animalismo filosofico perché riconosce nella capacità di provare piacere e dolore, non soltanto il movente originario dell'agire morale, ma anche qualcosa di cui sono intuitivamente (e non solo) dotati tutti gli animali. Antispecismo modernoMatteo Andreozzi, Questioni aperte nel dibattito sull'antispecismo, in Marco Celentano, Barbara De Mori, Paolo Zecchinato (a cura di), Etologia ed Etica, Roma, Aracne, 2012, pp. 163-171. ISBN 978-8854852044 Peter Singer e Tom Regan, circa due secoli dopo le considerazioni di Bentham, proseguono e approfondiscono la ricerca del più coerente e difendibile criterio di demarcazione morale, approdando a due differenti filosofie animaliste volte a difendere la necessità di parlare di veri e propri doveri diretti verso (quasi) tutto il regno animale. Singer si concentra sulle analogie sensitive, proseguendo il discorso utilitaristico di Bentham fondato sul criterio-sensitività; mentre Regan su quelle cognitive, elaborando una riflessione deontologica fondata sul criterio-cognizione. La presenza di tali peculiarità in tutto il regno animale implica la necessità, per gli autori, di riconoscere che se un animale non umano può provare esperienze così simili a quelle umane è necessario estendere anche a questo soggetto naturale quantomeno la regola aurea secondo cui non si devono trattare gli altri come non si vorrebbe essere trattati in prima persona. Per Singer si tratta di una questione di sensibilità verso la sofferenza di ogni animale, mentre per Regan è un fatto di giustizia nei confronti del valore inerente di (quasi) tutte le forme di vita animale. Il primo pone l'accento sul concetto di eguaglianza, difendendo la propria posizione sostenendo che (quasi) tutti gli animali (umani e non-umani) sono portatori dei medesimi interessi. Il secondo insiste sul concetto di responsabilità, legittimando la propria teoria affermando che (quasi tutti) gli animali non-umani sono soggetti titolari, a tutti gli effetti, di diritti pari a quelli umani. In entrambi i casi, però, si rendono necessari sia un ampliamento della nostra facoltà simpatetica, sia un più attento uso delle nostre capacità di ragionamento. Antispecismo utilitarista La versione utilitarista dell'antispecismo non si basa su una teoria dei diritti, ma sul principio di uguaglianza nella considerazione degli interessi, che estende agli individui non umani. Essa sviluppa una considerazione di Jeremy Bentham: "La domanda non è Possono ragionare?, né Possono parlare?, ma Possono soffrire?"Jeremy Bentham, Introduzione ai princìpi della morale e della legislazione, seconda edizione, 1823, capitolo 17, note. Secondo Peter Singer, la condizione fondamentale perché un individuo abbia interessi è che sia capace di provare piacere e dolore, che sia cioè un essere senziente: nel momento in cui questa condizione è soddisfatta, il principio di eguaglianza impone di prendere in considerazione il suo interesse a non soffrire e a provare piacere indipendentemente dalla sua specie di appartenenzaPeter Singer, Liberazione animale, 1987, pp. 22-24.. Antispecismo deontologico Anziché schierarsi direttamente contro la sofferenza animale, Regan preferisce dedicarsi a una critica argomentativa del sistema culturale che ci legittima a concepire gli animali non umani come risorse a nostra disposizione. L'autore, come Joel Feinberg, è infatti interessato soprattutto alla questione dei diritti morali fondamentali del regno animale. La proposta dell'autore è quella di fondare i nostri doveri diretti sui diritti morali fondamentali, quali il diritto a non soffrire, a vivere e (almeno sotto certi aspetti) alla libertà, che ogni essere dotato di valore inerente possiede. Regan è convinto che al fine di individuare un buon criterio per attribuire diritti morali o giuridici anche agli animali non umani non sia sufficiente accreditare loro la capacità di «condurre una vita» dotata di sensibilità e perciò caratterizzata soltanto da «interessi-preferenze», che portano a volere o desiderare qualcosa indipendentemente dal beneficio che se ne può trarre. È necessario andare oltre e distinguere questi soggetti da quelli in grado di «avere una vita» contraddistinta anche da «interessi-benessere», che permettono a questo tipo di pazienti morali di vivere una vita qualitativamente migliore tramite il perseguimento e il soddisfacimento non tanto di preferenze personali, quanto di reali bisogni connessi al proprio benessere. Egli parla, in questo caso, di «soggetti-di-una-vita»Tom Regan, I diritti animali (1983), Milano, Garzanti, 1990. Progetto Grande Scimmia L'antispecismo ha dato vita a numerose rivendicazioni per l'uguaglianza animale. La più nota è il Progetto Grande Scimmia, nato per iniziativa di Paola Cavalieri e Peter Singer, che richiede l'estensione alle scimmie antropomorfe di alcuni diritti umani. Antispecismo e darwinismo Una rilettura dell'evoluzionismo darwiniano in chiave antispecista ha portato alcuni autori, come il filosofo americano James Rachels, a sostenere la necessità di una riformulazione dell'etica che abbandoni il tradizionale ruolo privilegiato della specie umana e che riconosca la rilevanza morale della continuità tra le specie. Antispecismo e transumanesimo Una forma particolare di antispecismo è quella del transumanesimoTranshumanist FAQ, «Transhumanists reject speciesism, the (human racist) view that moral status is strongly tied to membership in a particular biological species, in our case homo sapiens.», che riconosce come soggetti di diritto al benessere tutti gli esseri senzienti, indipendentemente dalla loro natura: Note Bibliografia * Peter Singer, Liberazione animale, A. Mondadori, Milano 1991. * Tom Regan, I diritti animali, Ed. Garzanti, Milano 1990. * Gino Ditadi, I filosofi e gli animali, Isonomia, Milano, 1994. * Lev Nikolaevic Tolstoj, Contro la caccia e il mangiar carne, Isonomia, Milano, 1994. * James Rachels, Creati dagli animali. Implicazioni morali del darwinismo, Edizioni di Comunità, Milano 1996. * Charles Patterson, Un'eterna Treblinka, Editori Riuniti, Roma 2003. * Jim Mason, Un mondo sbagliato, Sonda, 2007. * Ralph Acampora, Fenomenologia della compassione, Sonda, 2008. * Massimo Filippi, Ai confini dell'umano. Gli animali e la morte, ombre corte, Verona, 2010. * Massimo Filippi e Filippo Trasatti, Nell'albergo di Adamo, Mimesis, Milano, 2010. * Massimo Filippi, I margini dei diritti animali, Ortica, Aprilia, 2010. * Enrico Giannetto, Note per una metamorfosi, Ortica, Aprilia, 2010. * Felice Cimatti, Senza Colpa, Marcos Y Marcos, Milano, 2010. * Leonardo Caffo, Soltanto per loro. Un manifesto per l'animalità attraverso la politica e la filosofia, Aracne, Roma, 2011. * Marco Maurizi, Al di là della natura. Gli animali, il capitale e la libertà, Novalogos, Aprilia 2011. * Leonardo Caffo, Flatus Vocis. Breve invito all'agire animale, Novalogos, Aprilia 2011. * Matteo Andreozzi e Leonardo Caffo, Questione animale e specismo. L'indagine analitica, in Matteo Andreozzi (a cura di), Etiche dell'ambiente. Voci e prospettive, LED: edizioni universitarie, 2012, pp. 159-198, ISBN 978-88-7916-612-6 * Adriano Fragano, L'individuo al centro, in Matteo Andreozzi (a cura di), Etiche dell'ambiente. Voci e prospettive, LED: edizioni universitarie, 2012, pp. 213-242, ISBN 978-88-7916-612-6 * Adriano Fragano, Proposte per un manifesto antispecista. Teoria, strategia, etica e utopia per una nuova società libera, NFC Edizioni, 2015, pp. 213-242, ISBN 978-88-7916-612-6 * Massimo Filippi, Antispecismi, in Matteo Andreozzi (a cura di), Etiche dell'ambiente. Voci e prospettive, LED: edizioni universitarie, 2012, pp. 199-210, * Matteo Andreozzi, Questioni aperte nel dibattito sull'antispecismo, in Marco Celentano, Barbara De Mori, Paolo Zecchinato (a cura di), Etologia ed Etica, Roma, Aracne, 2012, pp. 163-171. ISBN 978-8854852044 * Leonardo Caffo, Il maiale non fa la rivoluzione. Manifesto per un antispecismo debole, Sonda, 2013. * Massimo Filippi e Filippo Trasatti, Crimini in tempo di pace. La questione animale e l'ideologia del dominio, Eleuthera, 2013. Collegamenti interni * Animalismo * Diritti degli animali * Razzismo * Sessismo * Specismo * Richard Ryder * Essere senziente Collegamenti esterni * Antispecismo.NET Sito (blog) antispecista * Asinus Novus Sito (blog) antispecista * Movimento Antispecista * Animal Studies. Rivista italiana di antispecismo * AIP, StopHLS - Campagne antispeciste di protesta * Campagne per gli animali - Progetto di contro-informazione antispecista * Liberazioni - Rivista di critica antispecista * Manifesto antispecista - Proposte per un Manifesto antispecista * Oltre la specie - Associazione antispecista * Veganzetta - Sito del giornale vegano-antispecista Veganzetta * Cahiers Antispécistes Rivista francese Cahiers Antispécistes Fonti * Categoria:Posizioni animaliste Categoria:Etica